I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause
by The Jasper Raven
Summary: Sakura finally convinces Sasuke to act like Santa to satisfy their son's wild imagination. [SasuSaku]


I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

_I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus_

_Underneath the mistletoe last night_

_She didn't see me creep down the stairs to take a peek_

_She thought that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep_

I heard something downstairs. It was dark in my room. It was Christmas Eve! It _had _to be Santa Claus! I jumped out of bed and snuck down the all so as not to wake Mom or Dad. I saw the orange glow of the fireplace, beaming up the stairs. I sat down on the top step and peeked through the stair railings. I was shocked at what I saw. I saw my mother and "Santa Claus" _kissing _under some mistletoe.

(5 minutes earlier)

"Do I _really _have to do this?"  
"Yes! Kago will _love _it!"

"But he's fast asleep. He's never going to see me. Why bother?"

"Just in case. Come on! Do it for me."

"You know I can't act."

Sakura had used her temper to persuade Sasuke to dress up as Santa Claus to amuse their son, Kago Uchiha. (Sasuke 21, Sakura 20)

"Kago doesn't need to see a Santa Claus. Besides, he'll know its me. I'm way to thin to be a Santa Claus."

"Oh get over it and just do it."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They didn't talk to one another for a bit. However, Sasuke had trouble leaving things in the air like that. He thought of something romantic to make Sakura less angry at him.

"I think Santa got you something for Christmas," he said, reaching for a box under the Christmas tree.

Sakura couldn't stay angry at Sasuke for long. She gladly took the box and ripped it open. Under the green wrapping paper was a red, velvet box. Sakura was already smiling. Sasuke always got her the most beautiful gifts. She opened the red box and revealed a big diamond necklace. The firelight sparkled in each diamond.

"You always get the nicest gifts," she whispered, looking into his deep, black eyes. "But, if you thought you were going to get out form acting as Santa Claus you were wrong," she joked, pulling the fake beard away from his mouth.

"Fine," he sighed just before she kissed him.

_Then I saw mommy tickle Santa Claus_

_Underneath his beard so snowy white_

_What a laugh it would have been _

_If daddy had only seen_

_Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night_

(Kago POV)

Why was Mommy kissing Santa Claus? Why was she up so late? Should I have woken up Daddy? He'd probably kill Santa for kissing Mom. I couldn't let him kill Santa Claus! (BTW: Kago's a 4-year-old) Why was Mommy so affectionate toward Santa Claus? Why was she tickling him? Why was she pushing him onto the couch?

_I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus_

_Underneath the mistletoe last night_

_She didn't see me creep down the stairs to take a peek_

_She thought that I was in my bedroom fast asleep_

Sakura and Sasuke laid on the couch together, Sakura giving him passionate kisses. Sasuke stopped her.

"We shouldn't. What if he wakes up?"

"Like you said, he's fast asleep. He'll never see us."

Sasuke glanced at the stairs to his son's room. If he had his ears he'd have heard them by now. Was the dark shape on the top step his son or just a shadow? He didn't want to scar him for life it was him.

"Stop worrying," Sakura whined, making him look back at her. "He's sound asleep. He'll never know."

"But still…"

"No. Don't worry."

Sakura kissed him again. But, Sasuke was no fool. He could sense his son on the stairs. Sasuke gently pushed Sakura off of him.

"How about I do this Santa thing and then we can go upstairs and celebrate out Christmas," he whispered in her ear so Kago wouldn't hear.

"Okay. You know best," Sakura giggled, running her fingers under his chin.

_Then I saw mommy tickle Santa Claus_

_Underneath his beard so snowy white_

_What a laugh it would have been_

_If daddy had only seen _

_Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night_

Sakura and Sasuke sat up just in time to hear a strange clattering sound above them. Kago looked up at the ceiling.

_Reindeer?_

"Honey? What was that?" Sakura asked, squeezing Sasuke's arm.

"Shh," Sasuke replied, listening to a shuffling sound above him.

He heard heavy footsteps that just got louder and louder. There was silence for a second. Then, some ash fell on the fire in the fireplace.

"You have _got _to be kidding me," Sasuke said.

Kago sighed and padded back to bed.

_That was the weirdest dream ever. Mommy kissing Santa Claus? Yeah right._

_Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night_

**A/N: That was the most random fic I think I've ever written. O well!! Nothin' like a little holiday randomness for XMAS!!!**


End file.
